


The Clock Strikes Twelve

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Clock Strikes Midnight, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Keeping warm, Neverland (Peter Pan), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sokai, making a move, pirate ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora takes Kairi to Neverland to show her how to fly for the first time. Sora x Kairi. A second chapter has been added. :)
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Kudos: 13





	1. The Clock Strikes Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading one of my SoKai shorts. :) I absolutely love Sora and Kairi together, and this Never Land fic was something I wanted to do because of how Sora said "I can't wait to tell Kairi. She probably wouldn't believe me." in KH1. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie

Sora could sense the uncertainty in her blue eyes. 

"Kairi... do you trust me?" 

She smiled, her doubt seemingly fading away with his words. 

"You know I do."

Sora held his hand out to her. 

"Then... there's nothing you need to worry about. I'll keep you safe."

She gazed into his eyes, her lips tugging into a small smile. She closed her eyes, placing her hand into his as she slowly stepped off of the Clock Tower's ledge. 

"Open your eyes, Kairi." Sora said softly. When she did, she gasped, realizing she was floating in the air just like he was. 

"I can't believe it! I'm... actually... flying!" Her voice was excited and it rose with her realization of what was happening. 

"I told you. I wouldn't make something like this up." 

She laughed. "I know you wouldn't, Sora."

Sora tightened his grip on Kairi's hand ever so slightly. He led her, flying out into the night sky. As he glanced over at Kairi, he could clearly see the twinkle of astonishment in her eyes as they flew across the night sky and around the Big Ben.

_Kairi looks so cute when she's happy..._

Sora could feel heat radiating from his neck to his face and realized very quickly that he was blushing as he gazed at her. 

"Sora?" Her voice broke him from his trance. 

"Hmm?"

"I said it's really pretty out here."

"Yeah... it sure is."

She gazed out at the stars as Sora turned to her again, this time making sure not to stare too long. 

_You're pretty, Kairi..._

As Kairi let go of his hand and began to fly ahead of him, Sora called out to her. 

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're doing great. I knew you could do it... all you had to do was believe."

She giggled. "I always believe in you, Sora... ever since we were kids." 

It was true. Even when Sora didn't believe in himself, Kairi did. It was probably one of the many reasons he'd fallen for her the way he did over time on the island. 

"I seriously feel like I'm... dreaming... even if I am, I don't wanna wake up anytime soon."

She stopped flying for a moment and so did he, the two of them floating in front of each other. Their hands were still clasped together gently. 

Sora grinned. "This is better than any dream... because this is real." 

Kairi let out a soft chuckle, like she usually did whenever Sora said something she found funny or sweet. She moved closer to her childhood friend to embrace him. Sora tensed against her at first, because he wasn't expecting it. But realizing what was happening, Sora soon wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms. Her head was cradled onto his shoulder, and his own rested against her soft red hair. Sora closed his eyes relaxingly, inhaling the delicate smell of oranges and vanilla radiating from her skin. 

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?" She lifted her head from his shoulder so she could meet his gaze. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't go on the raft together... like we planned."

Sora frowned, remembering the night the three of them all got separated during the storm. Kairi cupped his face with her right hand, gazing intently into Sora's sapphire orbs with her own. Her eyes had always reminded him of Destiny Island's ocean waves... it made him think of home. Their home. 

"Sora - you have nothing to be sorry for. You can't blame yourself for what happened. And besides... I'm here now. With you. That's all that matters. Right?"

She smiled sweetly at him. Sora couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at his own lips as he took in her kind words and nodded his head.

"Mhmm."

Sora then noticed how close she was to him, and that her hand was still gently holding his cheek. Sora began to wonder to himself if she was going to kiss him. He could feel his face burning hot as he wondered what her lips would feel like. This wasn't the first time he'd thought about that, but for some reason, the curiosity was flaring up inside of him more than ever before. Impulsively, Sora closed his eyes, and was about to lean forward to see for himself when the big clock struck midnight, the sound of bells ringing across the silent night sky, stirring him. Sora blinked, his eyes fluttering back open. 

"Wow, midnight already..." Kairi murmured. Sora swallowed hard, realizing that his chance to kiss the girl of his dreams had come and gone in a matter of seconds. 

"Yeah..." He mumbled, still mentally kicking himself for his less than perfect timing. 

"Let's head back." 

Sora nodded, trying to hide his lingering frown as he flew ahead of her until he reached one of the Big Ben's ledges landing on it with ease. Sora instinctively held his hands out to help Kairi land safely, and as her fingers grazed his, he pulled her gently forward. She wrapped her arms around him as her feet began to touch the ground, and Sora smiled, enjoying the warmth of her body against his own. She pulled back just enough to meet his gaze, staying in his arms. 

"My hero." She cooed. 

"That's me." Sora's tone was light, playful even. 

Kairi leaned in and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment against his skin. As she pulled away, smiling, Sora's skin burned hot while his stomach filled with butterflies.

"Sora - don't ever change, okay?"

He smiled widely, holding the cheek she had just kissed. 

_I won't, Kairi._


	2. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi isn't tired yet, and wants to explore Never Land some more with Sora, so he takes her to Captain Hook's ship, which is now safe given that the Captain is gone.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You mind if we... stay out a bit longer?" Kairi asked.

Sora shrugged. "Sure, but... you sure you aren't tired?"

Kairi shook her head, smiling from ear to ear.

"How often do we get to explore another world?" She added. Sora nodded in agreement, grinning. 

"Okay. I've got just the place." Sora extended his hand out to her. As always, she took it without question. He took a step off the ledge, floating in the air, and she did the same before he began leading her back to Captain Hook's pirate ship. Hook had been dealt with previously, so there was nothing to worry about now. Sora flew to the deck of the ship and landed with Kairi at his side, her hand still clasping his.

"Here we are." Sora said. Kairi let go of his hand, her curiousity leading her to the door nearby that led to the Captain's quarters. Sora felt a shiver go down his spine, remembering the Anti Sora he had to fight in this room which was meant to keep him busy and away from Kairi. 

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, noticing the slight look of discomfort displayed across his face. Sora scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, nothing... just spacing out."

"Sora." She placed her hands on her hips, looking angry, though honestly, Kairi couldn't stay mad at him for long and he knew it. But she also knew when he wasn't being honest about something. 

"Okay... okay..." He held his hands up in surrender.

"I... just remembered fighting a heartless version of myself here... while Riku took you away."

Kairi frowned. She remembered exactly what he was talking about, given that her heart was with him then. She took his hands with hers, holding them gently. 

"I'm so... grateful that I had you looking out for me. It's no wonder my heart went to you when it got separated from me."

Sora could feel his cheeks burning, and knew he was turning pink. He hoped she didn't notice. But as she giggled, he knew all too well that she did.

"I know I can always count on you." She smiled before turning on her heel, letting go of his hands, and walking into the next room. Sora could feel his heartbeat quicken as he followed behind her. The next room was a bedroom with hammocks. 

"Why don't we have hammocks on the island?" She asked Sora, turning to meet his gaze. 

Sora shrugged. "We should make some. Would be a nice place to chill during the day."

"You mean a nice place for you to nap... even after all your adventures, you're still a lazy bum."

Kairi giggled as Sora looked stunned, hearing an old but all too familiar nickname from her lips. He soon laughed heartily as well. Kairi then noticed there was a ladder leading downstairs. Without a second thought, she headed down and Sora followed suit. The basement was cold, so much so that there was a visible stream of chilly air flowing through the air in the spacious corridor. Kairi shivered, and Sora instinctively wrapped his arms around her. 

"Sora?" She said his name softly. He tensed up, realizing what he'd done. But as he took a deep breath, he said,

"U-Uh... you're cold, aren't you?"

Kairi nodded. He smiled.

"I don't have a jacket, otherwise I'd give it to you. So my arms will have to do." Sora sheepishly laughed afterwards. 

Kairi couldn't help but smile to herself as he held her. She placed her hands over his which rested over her collarbone loosely. 

"Thank you, Sora..."

Sora could feel himself become flushed all over again as she began to walk and he walked behind her, keeping his arms wrapped around her frame. He was so close he could smell her perfume. Her voice broke him from his trance. 

"It's kinda creepy down here." Kairi whispered. 

Sora could see what she meant. He very clearly remembered waking up down here with Donald and Goofy just before finding Peter Pan who led them up to the deck in their search for Kairi. 

Kairi turned to him. "Can we get out of here?" 

"Yeah, good idea." Sora took her hand and the two of them headed back up to the deck. Kairi leaned over the ship's boarders, gazing out at the sea and the moon displayed across its waters.

"Nothing quite like the ocean at night." She cooed in astonishment. 

Sora could feel his heartbeat quickening again as he found himself starting at her instead of the water and night sky, remembering all the nights they'd stargazed on the island together. And again he found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. 

"Kairi?"

"Yeah, Sora?" She turned to meet his gaze. He swallowed before placing his hands on her shoulders. He still felt so nervous as she stared at him in anticipation. If only she... and just then, he got an idea to help him relax. 

"Could you... close your eyes?"

She looked confused, but he said, "Just for a minute... don't you trust me?" 

She obliged, smiling as her vision faded to black. As he gazed at her, he couldn't think about it anymore. He leaned in, closing the gap between them, his lips pressing against hers softly. Kairi gasped quietly against him, but soon she returned his kiss, her lips beginning to dance with his own slowly. Sora let his limp hands reach up to caress her short red hair and he enjoyed the feeling of it against his fingers, discovering how soft and silky it was to touch. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, gently resting them on the hood of his shirt. When Sora pulled back enough for air, still holding her closely, his face was red and so was hers, as they panted slightly from their heated moment. 

"That was... my first kiss... " Kairi said softly. 

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Mine too."

Kairi reached up to stroke his hair. "Sora... what took you so long?" 

Her tone was light but serious. Sora continued to smile. 

"I guess I was afraid you wouldn't kiss back."

Kairi shook her head, a smile lingering on her own face.

"Oh Sora... don't be silly." 

She let go of his hair and embraced him closely. Sora nuzzled his face into her shoulders, noticing how perfectly her body seemed to fit into his arms. 

"It's so peaceful out here..." Kairi said, her head laying comfortably against the side of his, nestled into a section of his spiky hair which was surprisingly soft despite how pointy they looked. 

As they stood there, holding each other, it wasn't long before he heard light breathing. As he pulled back slowly to look at her, he said in a quiet tone given that the only sound to be heard then were the ocean waves, 

"Kai-" But as he noticed her slumbering face, he closed his mouth, smiling from ear to ear. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up bridal style, and flew up into the sky, flying back to the Clock Tower so the two of them could finally go home for the night. As he reached the Clock Tower, the clock was nearly about to strike 2 in the morning, and Kairi stirred against him.

"Where are we going?" Her tone was half asleep.

"Don't worry, Kairi. We're going home." Sora said. As she heard this, her grip on him tightened and she seemed to fall back to sleep. Sora blushed peering down at her slumbering face one last time before heading back to the island. 


End file.
